Caminho
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: E só Luna conhecia o caminho. XXProjeto Em Busca dos Personagens Perdidos 2.0 – DrabblesXX


Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Caminho

Capa: -

Sinopse: E só Luna conhecia o caminho.

Ship: Harry/Luna

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

Observação: Fic totalmente U.A.

**Citação: **_"Só nos curamos de um sofrimento depois de o haver suportado até ao fim." Marcel Proust_

**N.A.:**_ Para o Projeto Em Busca dos Personagens Perdidos 2.0 – Drabbles. Só escolhi o shipper depois de já ter o plot, como pode isso, né?_

_Totalmente U.A., e totalmente insana. Sem betagem e sem capa. É que gosto tanto dessas drabbles que nem consigo esperar para postar. hauhauhauahua_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

_**Caminho**_

_Fla Cane_

E o viu com Cho Chang. E depois com Ginny Weasley. E sempre com alguém, sempre tendo apoio. Sempre com alguém a lhe dar a mão, a lhe beijar os lábios, lhe fazer feliz. Ou tentar, ao menos. Mas Luna via em cada sorriso, via em cada detalhe, via em cada caricia e em cada companheira, que ele não estava totalmente feliz. Por que ela sabia que as vezes a felicidade não se fazia com as outras pessoas. As vezes a felicidade se fazia sozinho.

Mas Harry não sabia ser sozinho. Luna via, conseguia ver mais que os outros. Conseguia ver até melhor que os amigos dele. Ele sofria. Sofria desde o termino da Guerra, por que na verdade, ele sempre achara que seria para sempre, que sempre teria algo a enfrentar, algo para lutar contra. Mas já não tinha, e agora ele se achava em um novo tipo de luta, uma luta onde era Harry contra o vazio.

Demorou meses para que se desse conta de que o olhava, esperava vê-lo desmoronar e para então vê-lo se fortalecer. Por que só se curava uma dor, um sofrimento, um machucado na alma, enfrentando-o. Mas ela não via, Luna nunca via Harry se levantar sozinho, ele sempre tinha alguém o ajudando.

Era quase Natal, e Luna percebeu que alguns meses também passaram por ela sem que ela os visse, mas já estava acostumada. Sua vida na verdade após a Guerra passara rápida demais, prestava atenção em como as pessoas estavam reagindo e em como elas tentariam se recuperar das mortes e dores.

Prendeu seu cabelo longo demais em um rabo de cavalo, sua franja escorregando para seu rosto e lhe tapando parcialmente a visão. Mas conseguiu ver Harry parado na frente de uma janela em um dos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Ele olhava para o vidro, mas via-se que ele pouco o enxergava, ou a paisagem com neve do lado de fora. Ele parecia ver muito além daquilo. Muito além.

-Sabia que se cair e se levantar sangrando, mas sozinho, você vê a neve e não as preocupações?

Harry a olhou, talvez vendo Luna como nunca antes. Via o brilho nos olhos azuis, via a pele clara, ainda mais clara com o tempo frio. Via os lábios vermelhos e o nariz levemente arrebitado. Via as roupas diferentes, via a verdade nas palavras dela. Mas não sabia o caminho a seguir.

-Como faz isso?

-Querendo. – aproximou-se, abraçando-o sem vergonha ou medo de que ele fosse lhe afastar. – Caindo. Sofrendo. Vendo o fim.

Harry ficou alguns segundos sem reação, nunca esperaria algo assim de Luna, mas percebeu que era exatamente assim que ela se curava. Ninguém nunca esperava nada dela, apenas ela mesma esperava algo. E caia, sofria, se levantava e aprendia a seguir em frente. Sempre sozinha. Porque na verdade, ela nunca demonstrava nada a ninguém. Talvez fosse o melhor.

A abraçou e apoiou seu rosto no pescoço dela, as mãos dela o segurando contra si. E Harry caiu, caiu tão fundo que Luna pôde escutar. Harry despencou fundo na dor, sentiu os joelhos irem ao chão e as lágrimas riscarem seu rosto com tamanha força que pareciam cortes de navalha. E ela apenas estava ali, apenas existia. Não lhe confortava, não lhe dizia palavras de ajuda. Apenas estava existindo no mesmo momento que ele. E Harry percebeu que bastava.

Luna sentou-se da melhor forma e fechou os olhos, pois sabia que era ali que deveria estar. Vendo Harry Potter cair, se machucar, ver suas dores e se levantar, curando-se. Sem precisar de ninguém. Nem mesmo dela. Mas queria estar ali quando ele acordasse desse sonho que estava, quando acordasse para vida. Queria ser a primeira coisa que ele veria quando abrisse os olhos para o mundo outra vez.

-Ainda está aqui? – perguntou horas mais tarde, seu corpo ainda abraçado ao dela.

-Esperando por você. – respondeu sorrindo ao vê-lo levantar a cabeça e lhe fitar. Sabia que ainda estava em processo de cura, mas já se podia ver que ali ele deixava de ser o "Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu" para ser apenas Harry Potter.

A beijou, porque era a única coisa que no momento ajudava a curar de seu sofrimento. E porque Luna era a única que tentara lhe mostrar o caminho. A única que sabia aquele caminho.

_Fim_

* * *

**N.A.: **_Amando cada segundo de Harry/Luna que invade a minha mente._

_Desculpem os erros aí._

_Comentem?_

_Kiss  
_


End file.
